Una flor por cada día
by jacque-kari
Summary: Sí, por una vez en su vida Kido Jyou tomaría el destino por sus propias manos y le torcería el brazo a su favor. Iría a la floristería y le pediría a la pelirroja una cita para conocerse mejor. ¡Definitivamente lo haría! …o tal vez no. Fic AU [Para Scripturiens por el Intercambio del Amigo Invisible 2016-2017 en el foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 ** _Una flor por cada día_**

La primera vez que la vio fue porque un colega le pidió que lo acompañara a hacer una diligencia a un lugar cercano. Aunque no especificó nada, Jyou no era de los que se negara a ayudar a alguien cuando se lo pedía, y menos a un buen compañero de trabajo y amigo como ciertamente lo era Takashi.

Se habían conocido cuando hicieron la práctica, pero su amistad fue consolidándose cada vez más luego de que los contrataran a ambos para seguir trabajando en el Hospital Central de Odaiba, hace casi un año atrás.

Faltaban quince minutos para que su hora de comida acabara, así que salieron del hospital sin molestarse en quitarse sus batas y tras cruzar el semáforo que estaba en verde, no caminaron mucho antes de que el otro se detuviera e ingresara a una floristería.

«Takenouchi, una flor para cada ocasión», leyó Jyou en la parte superior antes de seguirlo hacia el interior.

Recordó vagamente haber oído hablar de ella. Al parecer se había inaugurado hace pocas semanas.

Una campana sonó en cuanto ambos médicos atravesaron el umbral de la puerta, la que se cerró a sus espaldas dejándolos solos en un local bastante bonito y colorido, aunque no vieron a la dependienta por ningún lugar.

—¿Será también su horario de colación? —preguntó Takashi rascándose la nuca, probablemente pensando que debieron anticipar aquella posibilidad.

—Afuera no decía nada —Se encogió de hombros Jyou.

Ambos se preguntaron silenciosamente qué debían hacer, si marcharse y volver después o solo esperar, pero no tuvieron que pensar mucho porque al cabo de unos segundos, una puerta que estaba detrás del enorme mesón que ocupaba todo el fondo se abrió, dando paso a una joven pelirroja.

—¡Bienvenidos! Disculpen la demora, por favor. Estaba arreglando algunas cosas en la trastienda —les dijo con una amable sonrisa antes de hacer una reverencia—. ¿En qué puedo servirles?

—Bueno, quiero comprar unas flores para mi novia —le explicó Takashi, sin darse cuenta de lo obvio de su respuesta.

Pero si a la joven se lo pareció, no lo dijo ni lo dejó entrever. En su lugar volvió a sonreír con amabilidad.

—Creo que estás en el lugar correcto, ¿sabes qué clase de flores le gustan?

—Sí, le gustan las rosas, pero quería sorprenderla con algo. Me temo que no sé qué…

—Por supuesto. Si me sigues por acá te enseñaré unas que son muy populares entre las jóvenes y me imagino que ella tendrá más o menos tu edad, ¿unos veinticinco? —preguntó tentativamente.

—Acertó —Rio Takashi—. Ella es un año menor, así que tiene veinticuatro.

La joven salió desde atrás del mesón y guió al chico hacia el otro lado de la tienda, dejando a Jyou de pie en el mismo lugar como a un mero espectador, por lo que, sin nada mejor que hacer, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su bata y se dedicó a observarlos.

La escuchó dar una pequeña clase a su amigo sobre los significados de las flores y las que podían ser más indicadas para cada ocasión. Se notaba que el tema le gustaba y no solo lo dejaba ver en el tono entusiasta y fluido de su voz o en la elocuencia de su discurso, que no se detuvo en ningún momento, sino también en su expresión corporal.

Jyou no era un experto en leer a las personas, todo lo contrario, solía ser un desastre porque siempre estaba demasiado metido en sus cosas: antes en los estudios y ahora en el trabajo, como para prestar atención a los pequeños detalles, y francamente no podía decirse que fuera bueno tratando con la gente más allá de los enfermos y heridos a los que atendía, pero a veces, si se lo proponía, podía sacar una o dos deducciones solo observando a alguien, y pensó que los gestos de aquella chica, abiertos y firmes, invitaban a cualquiera a oír lo que sea que estuviera diciendo.

Tan concentrado estaba en su escrutinio que ni siquiera notó que volvían a su lado, hasta que la joven se dirigió a él.

—¿Me escucha? —Insistió al ver que Jyou no le prestaba atención.

—Sí, lo siento. Estaba distraído —se disculpó él, sintiendo un violento sonrojo emerger en sus mejillas.

A su lado, Takashi rio.

—No se preocupe, siempre es así —lo justificó frente a la muchacha.

Pero a pesar de que tenía motivos para hacerlo, ella no rio. Solo le dedicó una de sus sonrisas, que al parecer abundaban en su repertorio, y se limitó a repetir lo que le había preguntado hace un segundo.

—Solo le pregunté si también quería comprar flores.

—Oh, no, no. Yo solo lo estoy acompañando a él.

—¿Seguro? Siempre es una buena ocasión para regalar flores a su novia.

—Pero Jyou no tiene novia —Volvió a reír Takashi, provocando en Jyou un súbito e inexplicable deseo de estrangularlo.

¿Desde cuándo se ponía tan violento en sus pensamientos? Agitó la cabeza para desecharlos.

No era que su colega se burlara de él, simplemente solía aprovechar cada oportunidad que tenía para tirarle la indirecta de que necesitaba salir más y conocer a más gente; expandir su círculo, esas eras las palabras que normalmente ocupaba.

—Lo siento mucho, no quise ser entrometida —Se disculpó la joven, algo abochornada—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Takenouchi Sora y soy la dueña de este local.

Si necesitan regalarle flores a quien sea, ya saben dónde venir.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Takashi—. Y también por la pequeña clase sobre las flores, no sabía que cada una tuviera un significado, pero estoy segura de que a Hikari le gustarán éstas.

—Eso espero, y si no siempre puede regresar por otras.

—Lo haré. Ya es algo tarde, así que nos vamos. Hasta luego.

Los dos jóvenes hicieron una reverencia, que ella imitó, y salieron del lugar dejando rápidamente atrás el sonido de la campana, conforme avanzaban por la vereda de vuelta al trabajo.

—Qué chica tan amable, ¿no crees?

—Tiene que serlo —contestó Jyou sin captar la indirecta de su amigo—. Quiero decir, si quiere vender.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué edad crees que tenga? Diría que se ve bastante joven, sobre todo para montar su propia floristería. Probablemente no sea mayor que nosotros.

—¿Por qué eso importa? ¿No tienes novia? —preguntó un poco alarmado.

Si bien nunca había tenido una novia, aunque no podía decirse que no lo hubiera intentado alguna vez, creía firmemente que el día que la tuviera siempre le sería fiel.

Takashi muchas veces le decía que era demasiado estricto con sus valores —más para molestarlo que otra cosa—, que le hacía falta soltarse un poco, pero secretamente pensaba lo mismo en cuanto a fidelidad se trataba. Solo se le hacía divertido jugar un poco con la templanza de su amigo.

—No seas tonto. No digo que vaya a invitarla a salir. Solo… pensé que te había llamado la atención.

Jyou negó firmemente con la cabeza, rogando en su fuero interno que no hubiera vuelto a sonrojarse, aunque teniendo poca fe en ello.

—Ya sabes que no tengo tiempo para esas cosas —Esa era la respuesta que le daba siempre que el otro quería emparejarlo con alguien—. Y deberíamos apurarnos, porque vamos tarde.

Con sus piernas largas no le fue difícil dejar a su colega atrás, que tuvo que esforzarse para darle alcance.

—¡Solo era una broma, Jyou! Tal vez me pasé un poco, lo siento.

—Está bien —Siendo de carácter más bien apacible, rara era la vez que se enojaba en serio o por mucho tiempo; en general prefería evitar el desgaste que significaba—. Por cierto, no me había fijado en las flores que compraste. ¿Cómo se llaman? —preguntó mirando de reojo el radiante ramo rojo que tenía en sus manos.

—Son tulipanes. Takenouchi-san dijo que los tulipanes rojos simbolizan el amor eterno.

—Vaya, es un mensaje un poco fuerte.

—Lo es, ¿verdad? —dijo con una risa nerviosa, lo que llamó la atención de Jyou pues pocas cosas lograban inquietar a su amigo al punto de que se le notara—. Es que he estado pensando en pedirle matrimonio a Hikari, y creo que tal vez lo haga.

—¿Cómo? —Sus gafas por poco se le cayeron de la impresión—. ¿Pedirle matrimonio? Esa es una decisión importante, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Porque no estaba seguro y sospechaba que reaccionarías así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Que te espantarías, Jyou. Sé que pensarás que estoy siendo precipitado y que debería pensarlo mejor, pero créeme, lo he hecho, y ahora acabo de convencerme de que es lo correcto.

—Pero solo llevan un año juntos.

—Nunca es demasiado pronto para el amor, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

Jyou se detuvo de golpe y observó cómo su amigo seguía su camino después de haber soltado aquella frase que en más de una oportunidad le había dicho, con mayor o menor grado de seriedad, pero siempre con la idea de hacerlo reaccionar.

No supo por qué en ese momento y no antes, pero por primera vez sus palabras lo remecieron.

Si Takashi decía que nunca era demasiado pronto para el amor, seguro que él era la excepción o simplemente el amor había elegido pasarlo por alto, porque cualquiera pensaría, y le constaba, que alguien como él, un exitoso médico de veinticinco años, ya debería habérselo encontrado por lo menos una vez en su vida, Jyou mismo lo creía.

Tal vez era tiempo de que hiciera algo. Tal vez en lugar de solo esperar, podía ayudar un poco a cupido, si es que existía un personaje como él.

Se pasó el resto del día pensando en ello, pero no fue hasta varias horas más tarde, cuando el gentil rostro de la dueña de la floristería se coló en sus pensamientos de improviso, que tomó la decisión.

Sí, por una vez en su vida Kido Jyou tomaría el destino por sus propias manos y le torcería el brazo a su favor. Iría a la floristería y le pediría a la pelirroja una cita para conocerse mejor. ¡Definitivamente lo haría!

…o tal vez no.

* * *

Uno de los mayores problemas de Jyou era que le costaba ser determinado cuando decidía salirse de su zona de confort. Cuántas veces no había dicho que comenzaría a hacer deporte para dejar de ser tan delgado, se conseguiría algún pasatiempo o aprendería algo nuevo: demasiadas. Pero siempre terminaba por desistir, en la mayoría de los casos antes de siquiera intentarlo.

Se decía que se debía a que era un hombre de costumbres, que no se puede cambiar de un día para el otro y cosas por el estilo, que se lo tomaría con calma, solo que en el fondo sabía que eran excusas porque tras años de lo mismo seguía igual, no había avanzado ni un solo paso para convertirse en ese hombre libre y cómodo consigo mismo que en el fondo añoraba ser.

Ese día se excusó con Takashi diciendo que debía hacer un trámite urgente y declinando su ofrecimiento de acompañarlo. El otro chico, aunque extrañado, no pudo más que asentir y esperar que el nervioso comportamiento de su colega y amigo fuera un buen augurio.

Jyou esperó pacientemente a que el semáforo cambiara a verde como siempre hacía y se encaminó a la floristería con pasos deliberadamente lentos, queriendo alargar el momento en que llegara y tuviera que hablar con la chica, porque la verdad sea dicha, no tenía idea de lo que le diría.

Le hubiera preguntado a Takashi, pero de seguro le hubiera dado alguno de sus consejos sobre cómo conquistar a las mujeres de esos que él no entendía ni sabía aplicar. Lo había intentado antes y los resultados nunca fueron buenos.

Cuando llegó a su destino, inspiró profundo para darse ánimos y empujó la puerta escuchando de inmediato el sonido de la campana que anunciaba su entrada.

Esta vez la dependienta estaba del otro lado del mesón chequeando algo en la caja. Levantó la cabeza en cuanto lo sintió entrar y enseguida compuso una amigable sonrisa.

—Hola, eres uno de los médicos que vino ayer. Doctor Kido, ¿verdad?

Jyou pestañeó absolutamente desconcertado. ¡En ningún momento le había dado su apellido! Que recordara Takashi solo mencionó su nombre, no su apellido. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

Quienes lo conocían solían decirle que era un poco alarmista, pero él no podía evitar ponerse a la defensiva ante esta clase de situaciones, quizás un poco más de lo necesario.

—Yo… —titubeó—. ¿Có-cómo es que sabe mi nombre?

—Lo dice su bata. Acabo de leerlo —le explicó Sora, señalando el bolsillo sobre el que estaba bordado su apellido.

—¡Ah, por supuesto! —Rio él, avergonzado e incrédulo de lo despistado que podía llegar a ser.

Como nunca abandonaba el hospital sino hasta el término de su turno, no estaba acostumbrado a tener que quitarse la bata antes de ese momento y en realidad solía olvidar que la traía puesta. La usaba desde cuarto año de universidad por lo que a esa altura casi le parecía otra prenda más de su atuendo y no algo que lo identificaba como médico frente a los pacientes y el resto del personal.

—Había olvidado que la traía puesta. Me pasa mucho —le explicó rascándose la nuca.

—Me imagino. Hoy vino solo —Observó ella—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

«Muy bien, llegó el momento», se dijo Jyou sintiendo que su corazón cambiaba de inmediato de su apacible ritmo habitual a uno frenético. No tenía que ser médico ni tomarse el pulso para saberlo o identificar el motivo.

—La verdad es que yo…yo…

—¿Si? —Inclinó un poco la cabeza, como instándolo a hablar.

—Yo quería saber si…

La mirada cálida de Sora realmente lo invitaba a continuar, pero su lengua, por otra parte, no quería colaborar. Y por lo visto, tampoco el destino, pues justo cuando estaba a punto de decirlo, el sonido de la campana lo interrumpió.

Se trataba de una mujer mayor que venía a comprar flores para la tumba de su difundo marido.

—¿Te molesta si la atiendo primero? —preguntó la joven, con expresión un tanto culpable—. Así puedes pensar bien en la clase de flores que quieres.

—Por supuesto, no hay problema —dijo con una sonrisa tensa mientras se apartaba un poco para darle lugar a la anciana.

No le importó, pues honestamente le hubiera cedido su lugar de todos modos. Estaba dentro de sus principios.

Mientras Sora la atendía, él se llamó a sí mismo a la tranquilidad. Algunos decían que estaba loco por hablar solo, pero no era cierto, no hablaba solo. En realidad hablaba consigo mismo, que en rigor tal vez venía a ser lo mismo, solo que de todas las cosas por las que la gente podía calificarlo de raro o excéntrico, esa era la que menos le importaba de todas, porque siempre lo había ayudado a conservar la calma en las peores situaciones.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que se habían vuelto a quedar solos en la tienda cuando sintió la atenta mirada de la pelirroja puesta sobre él. Sin poder evitarlo se quedó prendado un instante de sus ojos carmesíes. Eran muy bonitos, al igual que todo en ella.

—Siento la demora. ¿Ya te decidiste?

«Es que la verdad no vine a comprar flores», quiso decirle. En teoría era bastante simple, pero la teoría siempre lo era. Lo aprendió la primera vez que tuvo que asistir un parto cuando lo asignaron a neonatología en su práctica. La experiencia fue suficiente para decidir que lo suyo no era traer niños al mundo.

Volviendo al punto, porque la mente de Jyou solía divagar hasta sitios insospechados, solo tenía que abrir la boca y decirlo. La acción parecía demasiado simple. Probó a hacerlo y el resultado fue que tuvo que volver a cerrarla porque se vio incapaz de decir una sola palabra.

—¿Kido-san?

Sora lo estaba viendo con preocupación, seguramente pensando que le ocurría algo.

—Sí —suspiró finalmente él y apartó la vista; los puños apretados a sus costados de pura frustración—. Quiero una rosa roja, por favor.

—Ah, veo que es de los más tradicionales. Enseguida la envuelvo.

Jyou volvió a abrir la boca, queriendo desdecirse y aclararle que no era eso lo que quería, que ni siquiera estaba allí por las flores, pero para ese entonces ella ya se había dado la vuelta para extraer la rosa más bonita de todas y envolverla en papel celofán.

Cuando volvió a la caja y le dijo el precio antes de extendérsela, él no pudo más que asentir y pagar. Ya estaba hecho y no tenía caso tratar de arreglarlo, o al menos se convenció de eso.

—¿Kido-san? —lo llamó Sora de nuevo cuando ya se había dado la vuelta y estaba cerca de la puerta.

Jyou se giró, curioso sobre lo que podría querer decirle.

—Espero que, sea quien sea la persona a la que vaya darle esa rosa, le guste.

—Gracias, Takenouchi-san —contestó antes de salir, sintiendo el corazón más liviano a pesar del enorme tropiezo que acababa de sufrir en su misión.

Se pasó el resto del día un poco deprimido. Tanto así que derramó un café sobre unos exámenes importantes, después confundió las fichas de dos pacientes y para rematar casi chocó con una puerta si no fuera porque otro médico que pasaba por ahí alcanzó a detenerlo del brazo.

Ya todos quienes trabajaban en el lugar lo conocían y sabían de sus constantes despistes. Solo por eso a nadie pareció extrañar su errático comportamiento, salvo a Takashi, quien intuyó que algo sucedía, pero prefirió no intervenir a menos que la situación se volviera critica. Sabía que Jyou debía darse cuenta de las cosas por sí mismo para entenderlas, y por fortuna así fue.

Cerca del horario de salida decidió que no tenía sentido sentirse tan mal solo por una vez en que las cosas no resultaron bien. Apenas era el primer intento y nunca había sido bueno relacionándose con las personas, menos aún con el sexo opuesto, así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era volver a intentarlo.

El problema, se convenció, había sido que trató de ser alguien que no era. Pedir una cita a alguien que no conocía en lo absoluto. Él no tenía esa clase de confianza, no era de los que conocieran a una chica en un bar y sin más se le acercara a preguntarle su nombre e invitarle un trago. Bueno, en todo caso no era de los que iban a bares, y ya que estamos, de los que tomaban. Seguro que le iría mucho mejor si intentaba ser un poco más él. Sí, definitivamente volvería a intentarlo.

—¡Qué sorpresa verlo por aquí tan pronto! —Fue el amable saludo de Sora en el instante que lo vio entrar, pues lo había identificado ya desde antes cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta que era transparente.

—Buenas tardes —saludó de vuelta.

—¿Qué tal le fue con la rosa? ¿Vino por más?

—Ah, sobre eso… la verdad es que no la entregué.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con sus cejas alzándose en señal de sorpresa.

—Porque no me atreví —Reconoció avergonzado, bajando un poco la mirada al decirlo.

—Vaya, ¿es para alguien especial?

Jyou enmudeció, sin saber cómo responder. Quizás otro en su lugar hubiera podido decir algo osado como «sí, para usted», y luego se disculparía por el atrevimiento aunque no lo sintiera de verdad, porque aquella jugada, todo hombre lo sabía, haría temblar las rodillas de cualquier mujer; bueno, no de todas, pero sí de la mayoría.

Él, en cambio, siguió mudo por un buen par de segundos, con la garganta apretada e intentando descifrar qué respuesta dar o al menos cómo conseguir que sus cuerdas vocales se destrabaran. El problema era, tal vez, que se lo tomaba muy en serio. Que no sabía si llamarle especial siendo que la había conocido hace dos días. ¿No sería demasiado? La encontraba linda y muy amable, pero no sentía que fuera suficiente para darle el título de especial. Por lo tanto decirlo sería mentir.

—De cierta forma sí, lo es…

Y era cierto. Al fin y al cabo nunca una mujer le había llamado tan poderosamente la atención como ella.

Sora se humedeció los labios, meditando sobre cómo podría ayudarlo.

Apenas conocía al chico que tenía enfrente y todo lo que sabía de él hasta el momento era que se trataba de un médico que probablemente trabajaba en el hospital Central de Odaiba, que quedaba a solo dos cuadras de su local. Pero a pesar de ello, de que podía entonces decir que era un perfecto desconocido, le caía bien. Había algo en su forma de ser que le parecía dulce.

—Bueno, si es especial quizás quiera elegir algo especial también. Puedo recomendarle algunas flores según su significado. Le aseguro que hay una perfecta para cada persona.

Jyou levantó la cabeza de golpe y se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando al abrir la boca, las palabras salieron rápidas y firmes, pero sobre todo, sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Eso sería genial, gracias.

Entonces ella se largó a hablar por un buen rato y lo hizo pasearse frente a las distintas clases de flores, señalando algunas de forma aleatoria y explicándole para qué clase de ocasiones y momentos servían o en qué tipo de situaciones serían un completo desacierto.

Solo se detuvo unos veinte minutos después cuando se dio cuenta de que Jyou había dejado de asentir y que probablemente lo estaba aburriendo.

—Lo siento mucho. Creo que lo estoy aburriendo, ¿verdad? Mis amigos siempre me lo dicen. Es que cuando empiezo a hablar, me olvido de que no a toda la gente puede interesarle el tema de las flores.

—Para nada —Le aseguró Jyou—. Ha sido una de las clases más interesantes que he oído en mi vida, y eso que tuve asignaturas muy interesantes en la universidad.

—Seguro que sí. Debe ser asombroso llegar a conocer tanto el cuerpo humano y la forma en que funciona, aunque si le soy sincera, no creo que sea mi área.

—Claro que no, lo suyo son las flores y lo hace muy bien —Inesperadamente los halagos podían salirle muy bien cuando no estaba esforzándose demasiado en formular uno o intentando descifrar los extraños códigos del coqueteo.

—No siempre fue así —Lo rebatió ella débilmente, con el más suave rastro de tristeza asomando en sus ojos; tan suave que casi, casi resultaba imperceptible.

No obstante, Jyou lo notó. El momento en que su sonrisa decreció y una sombra oscureció su mirada que desde el principio le había parecido tan radiante.

—Lo siento, ¿le he recordado algo triste?

Ella se recompuso al instante.

—Solo me entra algo de nostalgia cuando pienso en cómo aprendí todo lo que sé. No es su culpa.

—Tal vez quiera contármelo otro día —susurró él antes de procesar lo que decía—. Sé que no nos conocemos mucho y que no tiene que por qué confiar en un extraño, pero si quisiera…

—Puede que otro día —Lo interrumpió con una nueva sonrisa en sus labios—. Ahora tiene que elegir.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Jyou abandonó la floristería con otra rosa roja entre las manos.

Tuvo que disculparse cuando, después de haber oído toda una charla sobre flores, se decantó de nuevo por una tradicional rosa. No era que no le hubiera puesto atención, no a propósito al menos, sino que mientras la escuchó hablar hubo momentos en que se quedó viendo su cabello, sus manos o incluso su nariz y la pequeña arruga que se formaba en ella cuando reía, sin darse cuenta de que había dejado de prestar atención hasta que ella se dirigía a él, obligándolo a regresar a la tierra.

Qué podía decir. Siempre había sido distraído por naturaleza, menos cuando se trataba de estudio, y la belleza de Sora le resultaba tan evidente que no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto a enfocarse en sus palabras ni a mantener la concentración.

Para el término de esa semana, se encontró a sí mismo sentado frente a su escritorio mirando las cuatro rosas que le había comprado. A falta de un florero, tuvo que desocupar uno de sus lapiceros más grandes de esos que abundaban en su oficina y dejarlas ahí. Mimi, que era una de las enfermeras que siempre trabajaba con él, fue quien se encargó de ponerles agua, porque Jyou no era de los que pensaran en esa clase de detalles. Suficiente tenía con cuidarse a sí mismo como para tener algo más con vida en casa, llámese mascota o una planta.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, o bueno, de la reina, Mimi hizo su aparición tras golpear en su puerta, como siempre sin aguardar una respuesta.

—Jyou, te esperan en pabellón —anunció sin demora.

Otra de sus costumbres era llamarlo por el nombre de pila, cosa que en teoría no debería poder hacer por protocolo, al cual ella se negaba a adherirse considerando que se conocían desde hace años.

Habían sido amigos desde muy pequeños hasta los diez más o menos, cuando ella se mudó con sus padres a Estados Unidos. Se reencontraron cuando ambos ingresaron a trabajar al mismo hospital con un mes de diferencia.

Jyou ni siquiera tenía idea de que en algún momento de su adolescencia había regresado a Japón y menos aún que había estudiado enfermería, pero bastaron un par de almuerzos juntos para que su amistad se reanudara como si no hubieran transcurrido tantos años entre el momento en que perdieron contacto y ese reencuentro inesperado, convirtiéndose ambos en el proceso en personas distintas a los niños que un día fueron. Se debía en gran parte a Mimi, con quien hasta él, que era torpe en sus relaciones sociales, no le costaba hablar porque ella hacía casi todo el trabajo por los dos. Llenaba los silencios con anécdotas de su vida y sabía sonsacarle incluso esos problemas más profundos de los que no hablaba con nadie.

—¿Jyou? —Insistió ella al verlo tan distraído.

—Sí, enseguida voz.

Mimi dio un paso atrás, dispuesta a irse, pero entonces él la detuvo.

—Espera un poco. ¿Podrías por favor repartir estas flores a algunos de los pacientes internos?

Ella pestañeó como si no acabara de entender sus palabras.

—¿Estás seguro? Creí que tal vez las estabas comprando para alguien más.

—No, no, solo… no importa. Acá se marchitarán y puede que a ellos los alegre un poco.

—En ese caso lo haré de inmediato —dijo mientras se acercaba para retirarlas del florero improvisado y marcharse con ellas, no sin antes advertirle que recordara botar el agua.

Jyou se tomó un minuto a solas antes de levantarse y salir de su oficina.

Si bien se había dicho que no pasaba nada por fallar una vez, después de cuatro intentos fallidos sus ánimos comenzaban a menguar. Al menos esos días no habían sido un total fracaso, le era imposible describirlos de ese modo cuando se los pasó todos hablando con Sora, saltándose sus horas de colación y comprando alguna cosa rápida antes de regresar al hospital que se medio tragaba camino a su oficina.

Lo irónico era que odiaba la comida chatarra y que ninguna de las veces que se vio optando por una hamburguesa o unas papas fritas, le importó en lo más mínimo.

Aunque su estómago rugía por la falta de costumbre a esa clase de alimentos y lo insuficientes que resultaban para satisfacerlo, sobre todo considerando que con el intenso movimiento que había siempre en el hospital no volvía a ingerir nada hasta bien entrada la noche, tenía la convicción de que había sido tiempo bien invertido.

Así fue como aquello, sin que lo pretendiera, se convirtió en una rutina. Pasaron dos semanas en que siguió haciendo lo mismo. Salía corriendo cuando comenzaba su hora de almuerzo, iba a la floristería y charlaba con Sora de los temas más variados; al principio solo de flores y conforme fueron ganando confianza también de sus vidas.

Sora le contó que su madre, fallecida hace dos años atrás, tenía una floristería cuando ella era niña y que su relación había sido siempre algo complicada porque a ella no le gustaban esas cosas, sino que prefería jugar al fútbol y, por lo mismo, se relacionaba más con niños que con niñas, como le hubiera gustado a su madre, cuya máxima aspiración era verla convertida en una señorita, lo que no ocurrió al menos hasta que ella cumplió catorce y comenzó a pensar que tal vez las faldas no eran tan detestables.

Aún así, su relación siguió siendo complicada. Con el tiempo limaron asperazas y lograron llevarse mejor, en especial cuando su madre comenzó a aceptarla tal como era. Su muerte fue producto de un cáncer que la consumió por completo y en el momento en que falleció, ella había decidido que haría todo lo posible para montar su propia floristería.

Hizo un par de cursos y se dio cuenta de que pese a la aversión que siempre mostró por el tema, sabía más de flores de lo que pensó. Todo lo que sabía, le aseguró, lo había aprendido de su madre. Después, cuando se sintió lista, vendió la floristería que había heredado y con el dinero consiguió montar ese local y probar suerte. Aunque apenas estaba comenzando, las cuentas iban bien y ya tenía algunos clientes asiduos.

Jyou le habló por su parte de que venía de una familia de médicos y que a pesar de que todo el mundo pensaba que lo suyo había sido más una imposición que una elección propia, le apasionaba la medicina. Al principio ingresó a la carrera efectivamente porque era lo que se esperaba de él, pero no tardó mucho en enamorarse de ella, un amor que hasta la actualidad seguía tan vivo como en sus inicios.

Le confió también que aunque tuvo ofertas de clínicas importantes por haberse graduado con honores de una de las mejores universidades del país, siempre quiso trabajar en un hospital porque creía que era allí donde más podía aportar y donde verdaderamente estaba el trabajo de un médico por vocación: salvando a quienes se debatían entre la vida y la muerte. Tenía la capacidad de hablar de esas cosas sin sonar soberbio, lo que llamó la atención de ella.

Al principio las conversaciones resultaron un poco incómodas, en especial para él, que no tenía muchos amigos ni la costumbre de hablar de sí mismo, pero Sora era tan gentil en su trato que le inspiraba una confianza que escasas personas le generaban. No lo presionaba a hablar, solo hacía preguntas y nunca insistía si llegaba a sacar un tema del que Jyou no deseaba hablar, como sus novias, por ejemplo.

Por eso conforme los días fueron acumulándose así como también las flores, una por cada día que no comía y se lo pasaba con ella, comenzaron a hablar de temas más personales y las charlas a fluir con mayor facilidad. Incluso en algún punto decidieron mutuamente empezar a llamarse por sus nombres.

Por suerte a esa hora la floristería no estaba muy concurrida, así que solo dejaban de hablar cuando alguien entraba y Sora tenía que atenderlo, siempre con la misma paciencia y gentileza que atendía a todo el mundo.

Jyou a veces intentaba ver en la bella mujer que tenía frente a sí mismo a la niña que había sido, o al menos a la que ella le había descrito. Esa niña que en lugar de jugar con muñecas o cortar flores, corría detrás de un balón, y aunque no la encontraba, no a simple vista, a veces le parecía intuirla en su mirada. Sin duda el tiempo la había cambiado, forjándola de una forma distinta como si de una figura de cera se tratara, pero algo le decía que no lo suficiente para que la niña rebelde y distinta que un día fue desapareciera por completo de su esencia. Tenía sentido. Él, por lo menos, creía que todas las personas cambiaban, maduraban hasta convertirse en otra versión de si mismos, la versión adulta, sin dejar de ser la misma persona.

* * *

Tras casi tres semanas recibiendo las constantes visitas de Jyou, siempre con la intención de comprar una flor, al principio una rosa y luego otro tipo de flores que ella le sugería, y ofreciéndole siempre un buen rato de conversación, que en su posición le hacía falta porque aunque sus clientes no lo sabían, llevaba una vida bastante solitaria y como no había contratado ningún empleado todavía no tenía ni siquiera con quién intercambiar opiniones, Sora no sabía qué pensar.

Al principio creyó, ingenuamente tal vez, que el chico coqueteaba con ella. Muy pronto se hizo evidente que esa no era su intención o que no sabía coquetear, pues siempre era muy respetuoso y en un comienzo hasta un poco rígido, mostrándose demasiado tenso y a la defensiva, cosa que atribuyó a su evidente timidez y que poco a poco fue desapareciendo conforme se sintió más en confianza, o al menos eso parecía.

Luego pensó que alguien que gastaba todos los días su hora de colación en ir a hablar con la dueña de la floristería de la esquina, a quien había conocido por casualidad, definitivamente debía estar interesado. Tenía lógica, ¿no? Incluso una parte suya se convenció de que las flores que compraba eran para ella. Su teoría fallaba en un pequeño detalle, y era que cada día se iba sin dar muestra alguna de querer regalarle la flor y al día siguiente nunca mencionaba nada sobre ella, incluso aunque Sora le preguntaba cómo le había ido y si a la chica le había gustado o no.

Jyou se limitaba a darle evasivas, pero cada día, sin falta, compraba una flor. Sora pensó entonces que usaba aquello como una excusa para ir a verla, para que no se notara tanto que en realidad iba a conversar y no porque tuviera alguien a quien obsequiar flores. Fuera cual fuera la razón, resultaba muy confuso.

Fue por eso que el día martes de la cuarta semana decidió hacer algo al respecto. Bueno, decidir propiamente tal podía resultar exagerado. La verdad era que tenía que hacerse unos exámenes y se los haría en el hospital en que trabajaba él. No era nada serio, solo un chequeo general, pero quizás si tenía suerte lo encontraría por ahí y podrían hablar. Así vería cómo se tomaba el que apareciera repentinamente en su trabajo. Si la ignoraba quizás todo había sido cosa de ella que se hizo ilusiones en su cabeza.

No tenía mucha esperanza de encontrárselo, a decir verdad. El hospital Central de Odaiba era enorme. Sabía que Jyou trabajaba en Emergencias, pero eso estaba al otro lado de donde tenía que ir ella. ¿Qué probabilidades existían de que…?

Se detuvo de golpe al distinguir una cabellera azul a la derecha y sin saber por qué, entró en pánico, así que retrocedió rápidamente y se escondió detrás de una pared lateral desde la cual podía espiar. ¡Era Jyou! ¿De verdad se lo había encontrado tan fácil? ¿No era que estas cosas solo pasaban en las películas?

Al volver a asomarse con cautela notó que él sostenía un ramo de flores, las flores que había juntado toda la semana pasada, y que no estaba solo, sino con una enfermera a la que extendió el ramo.

Se mordió el labio. Por supuesto. Tenía mucho sentido que la chica de la que le habló fuera una enfermera. Después de todo le había hablado también de sus largos turnos y de que prácticamente se pasaba todo el día en el hospital. Qué tonta.

Algo se estremeció en su interior. Algo que de alguna forma dolía, aunque no estaba segura de dónde exactamente. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuán ilusionaba estaba con gustarle a Jyou.

Le parecía apuesto. Se lo había parecido desde el primer momento que lo vio pese a que no era el típico chico atractivo que dejaba a las mujeres sin aliento. Lo suyo era más sutil, más natural. Y aunque parecía avergonzarse de sus constantes despistes y torpezas, Sora lo encontraba tierno. Le gustaba la pasión con la que hablaba de su profesión y su memoria prodigiosa que de algún modo siempre recordaba todo lo que le había hablado sobre las flores.

A veces, cuando estaba en mitad de una explicación, él la interrumpía citándola casi textualmente al repetir lo que le había dicho un par de días atrás. Ella ignoraba, por supuesto, que eso se debía a su buena memoria, sí, pero también a noches estudiando en internet sobre el significado de las flores y concordándolo con lo que ella le decía.

«Bueno, mejor que me diera cuenta a tiempo antes de comer alguna estupidez como invitarlo a salir», pensó.

Se dio la vuelta al percatarse de que Jyou y la enfermera se acercaban por el pasillo hacia donde estaba ella, y al hacerlo tropezó con alguien.

Maldijo su mala suerte antes de disculparse sin levantar la vista para comprobar la identidad de la otra persona. De haberlo hecho, se habría quedado de piedra en el lugar y definitivamente hubiera pensado muy distinto de su suerte, porque el chico que estaba ahí, el mismo que intentó en vano preguntar si estaba bien, quedándose con la pregunta a medio hacer, no era otro que Yagami Taichi, un famoso jugador del F.C. Tokio [1], que para rematar, era el equipo favorito de Sora.

Jyou y Mimi dieron vuelta en la esquina. Charlaban de algo, pero se callaron al encontrarse con el futbolista de frente.

—¡Taichi! —El rostro de ella se iluminó enseguida, y sin importarle que hubiera un testigo, le echó los brazos al cuello a su novio en un abrazo efusivo, cuidando, eso sí, no arruinar las flores—. No sabía que vendrías.

—Hola, Yagami-san —saludó Jyou, siempre cordial—. Los dejo para que hablen.

Taichi apenas alcanzó a hacer una pequeña venia antes de que el otro se alejara a apresuradamente por el pasillo.

En cuanto volvió los ojos al sitio en el que seguía su novia, no pudo evitar reparar en el hecho de que sostenía un ramo de distintas flores en sus manos.

—¿Y esas flores?

—Me las dio Jyou… —contestó ella con inocencia.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño; no le importaba demostrar cuánto le molestaba la repentina costumbre que había adquirido aquel médico de regalarle flores a Mimi.

—Ya te lo expliqué, _so_ tonto —dijo rodando los ojos—. Son para los enfermos. Todos los días Jyou va a la floristería y compra una flor. Al término de la semana o al inicio de la siguiente me las da y yo las reparto, ¿no te parece un lindo gesto?

—Lo que me parece es que ese tipo está detrás de ti.

—¿Quién? ¿Jyou? —Rio—. De ninguna manera.

—¿Y cómo estás tan segura? —Se cruzó de brazos mientras alzaba una ceja con escepticismo.

—Porque sabe que estoy locamente enamorada de ti y nunca se atrevería a meterse en medio. Tú no lo conoces, pero yo sí. Él no es esa clase de persona —Le aseguró alzando un poco los hombros.

—¿Así que estás locamente enamorada de mí, dices? —El gesto de incredulidad fue rápidamente sustituido por uno de suficiencia; cabía la posibilidad de que no hubiera oído nada más después de aquella declaración.

—No tan loca como tú lo estás por mí —Por supuesto, ella siempre tenía una respuesta para darle.

—En eso tengo que darte la razón —Y él no rebatía lo evidente.

* * *

Estaba decidido. Ese día le diría a Sora la verdad. Entraría a la floristería y le confesaría que todas esas flores que llevaba semanas comprando eran para ella. Sonaba fácil de hacer, pero difícil de practicar. Aun así, cuando Jyou empujó la puerta ese día, seguía firme en su decisión.

El familiar sonido de la campana lo recibió, ayudando un poco a calmar sus nervios. Lo que no se esperó fue que la chica ni siquiera mostrara el menor atisbo de haberlo oído llegar, cosa rara porque generalmente para cuando él hacía su aparición, ella ya miraba hacia la entrada con una sonrisa.

Estaba leyendo una revisa, por lo que decidió no darle importancia. Quizás solo estaba demasiado concentrada.

Carraspeó suavemente mientras se acercaba para atraer su atención.

—Ah —susurró ella al levantar la cabeza—. Hola, Jyou.

—Hola —respondió con una sonrisa tímida, intentando obviar el hecho de que la chica no sonrió—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—Em… sí, supongo que sí. Hoy ha sido un día un poco duro en el hospital. Por eso me tardé un poco, lo lamento —Nunca habían quedado en nada, por lo que técnicamente no tenía un horario exacto, pero aún así la idea de que llevara un rato esperándolo lo hacía sentir mal, porque siempre era muy puntual con sus reuniones.

—No lo había notado —Le restó importancia—. ¿Qué vas a llevar hoy?

Jyou se quedó desconcertado, sin comprender en lo absoluto por qué lo trataba así. No estaba siendo descortés ni maleducada, pero sí un poco fría, como si él hubiera hecho algo malo de lo que no se había enterado. Durante un par de segundos se estrujó la mente intentando hallar qué podía ser, sin resultado.

Por lo general cuando llegaba se ponían a hablar y no era sino hasta cuando estaba por irse que le pedía una flor para llevar. ¿Por qué entonces salía con esa pregunta tan de repente?

—Eh, sí. Me gustaría… —Inspiró profundo y trató de ceñirse al plan que había trazado en su mente—. Quiero un girasol.

Una buena elección, diría ella en un día cualquiera. No ese, por lo visto.

En su lugar se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y pedirle que se moviera un poco para poder salir desde atrás del mesón y envolver su compra. A su regreso le cobró y recibió su dinero sin decir nada.

—Espero que le guste tu regalo —Fueron sus próximas palabras, con las que sin duda intentaba despacharlo.

Por un momento Jyou se quedó en el mismo sitio, absolutamente perplejo por lo que sucedía.

Después, ante la mirada de Sora, que parecía esperar que se fuera, se las arregló para darle las gracias y caminar torpemente hacia la puerta.

Fue cuando puso una mano en la manilla que decidió que no podía irse así. Si había hecho algo mal, si la había ofendido de algún modo y ella estaba enojada, al menos merecía saberlo para poder disculparse apropiadamente.

Con esa idea en mente, se volteó de nuevo hacia la chica, que ya volvía a estar concentrada en su revista.

—Disculpa. A lo mejor es obvio y soy yo el que no se entera, ¿pero acaso hice algo mal?

Sora alzó la mirada y sintió pena al ver la expresión culpable de su rostro por algo que ni siquiera sabía que había hecho y que, en realidad, no era su culpa en lo absoluto.

Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tal vez había sido demasiado insensible. ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

—No, Jyou. No has hecho nada.

—¿Entonces por qué me tratas así? Quiero decir… —Se detuvo un momento para arreglarse sus lentes que se habían deslizado un poco por su nariz—, comprendo si ya no quieres hablar conmigo o si tienes mejores cosas que hacer, pero…

—No es nada de eso. Discúlpame, por favor. La verdad estoy molesta por algo que no es tu culpa y fui injusta contigo.

—¿Puedo saber qué es?

Sora apartó la mirada, abochornada. Si lo decía en voz alta solo se dejaría en evidencia, y no quería eso. Si Jyou solo buscaba amistad y ella lo había malinterpretado, prefería que nunca lo supiera. Pero al mismo tiempo, ¿no era justo que supiera por qué había actuado tan infantilmente cuando él no se lo merecía?

—El otro día te vi en el hospital… —Acabó confesando al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿El otro día? ¿Cuándo? Yo no te vi.

—Fui a hacerme unos exámenes y te vi de casualidad con una enfermera. Estabas dándole un ramo de flores de las que compraste la semana pasada.

—Oh, estás hablando de Mimi. Ella es una buena amiga, si te hubiera visto te la habría presentado —comentó, todavía sin comprender el rumbo de las palabras de la pelirroja.

—Cuando te vi me di cuenta de que es ella, ¿no es cierto?

Jyou frunció el ceño en señal de incomprensión. Un gesto natural del que ni siquiera fue consciente.

—La chica a la que le compras todas esas flores…

La boca del chico se abrió, mutando la expresión de su rostro a una de sorpresa.

—No es…

—Está bien. No estoy celosa —mintió—. No tengo razones para estarlo. Solo me pareció… —Se detuvo sin saber cómo seguir. Movió los dedos sobre la mesa, inquieta, haciendo que Jyou se percatara por primera vez de que sus uñas, cortas y cuadradas, parecían ser reflejo de un pasado en el que las había mordido, una pequeña imperfección que de algún modo la hacía más perfecta de lo que ya pensaba que era —. Creí que, ya sabes… si ella supiera que te pasas tus almuerzos hablando conmigo, podría malinterpretarlo.

—¿Por eso diste a entender que querías que me fuera?

Sora asintió con la cabeza, sin añadir más.

«Pero no es ella, eres tú. La chica a la que le he comprado todas esas flores». Las palabras burbujearon en el interior de Jyou queriendo salir. Él las atajó como pudo, todavía sorprendido por el malentendido y sintiéndose terrible por haberla hecho sentir incómoda, aunque en realidad no fuera su culpa.

—Lo lamento si pensaste eso, pero…

—No tienes que darme explicaciones —Sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa distinta a las de siempre, teñida con una tristeza extraña—. Yo fui la que actuó mal, debería ser quien se disculpara.

—Pero ya lo hiciste.

Sora alzó la mirada y se quedaron viendo un par de segundos como dos desconocidos que no saben cómo iniciar una conversación.

Ellos ya habían pasado por eso, así que no tenía sentido retroceder, pero sintieron que lo hacían.

Un minuto después, cuando Jyou ya no pudo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada, se despidió y se marchó.

* * *

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que la chica que te gusta es ella?

La pregunta, que más bien era una queja, salió de los labios de Mimi, que le había quitado la palabra a Takashi, sentado en una silla a su lado, por muy poco.

Del otro lado de ambos, ubicado frente a su escritorio, Jyou limpiaba sus lentes casi compulsivamente para no tener que enfrentar las miradas decepcionadas de sus amigos.

Sabía lo que dirían cuando se los contara y sabía también que tendrían razón al decírselo, pero eso no hacía más fácil oírlos cuando se lo decían, nunca lo hacía.

—Mimi tiene razón. Debiste aclararle la situación, decirle la verdad.

—Yo quería, pero entonces ella dijo que no necesitaba explicaciones y… no lo sé, simplemente no pude decírselo —Se excusó pobremente, encogiendo los hombros como si quisiera desaparecer.

—Bueno, pero no todo está perdido —Intentó animarlo Mimi—. Aún se lo dirás, ¿no?

—¿Decirle qué?

—Confesarte, por supuesto. ¿Me pones atención cuando te hablo? Tienes que ir y aclararle todo.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros —Contribuyó Takashi—. Tienes que ir.

* * *

No le dejaron opción. Estuvieron hostigándolo todo el día hasta que finalmente cedió.

Cargando con un pequeño ramo de flores algo mustias, se encaminó a la floristería después de dos semanas sin asistir a sus citas no programadas.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta para mirar a Sora aprovechando que ella no sabía que estaba ahí. No lo esperaba. Se preguntó cuánto habría tardado en dejar de hacerlo o si acaso ni siquiera le había importado.

Inspiró profundamente y atravesó al umbral antes de tener tiempo de arrepentirse. Esta vez, a diferencia de la última, la chica alzó la cabeza automáticamente, pensando que se trataría de un cliente cualquiera.

—¡Bienve…!

Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Jyou, la sorpresa agrandó sus ojos y dejó de hablar, olvidándose de concluir la frase.

—Hola, Sora —Sonrió él con ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

—Hola.

—Sé que no quieres verme, pero hay algo que no te dije el otro día. Algo… —Se rascó el cuello con una mano y bajó la mirada por un segundo como si lo necesitara para reunir fuerzas—. Es algo sobre lo que te he mentido desde el principio.

—¿Me has mentido desde el principio? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando vine a comprar una rosa la primera vez, me preguntaste si era para alguien especial, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí.

—Y yo dudé, porque me parecía atrevido decirte que sí cuando la chica es alguien a quien acababa de conocer.

—Jyou, no tienes por qué…

—Esa chica no es Mimi —la interrumpió, mirándola con una seriedad que la dejó muda—. Ni ninguna otra enfermera.

—¿Entonces quién es?

—Eres tú.

Sora pestañeó y esperó uno, dos, tres segundos, sin que Jyou añadiera nada más.

—Sé que te sonará tonto. Cómo no lo dije antes, ¿verdad? Pero en realidad no soy bueno para estas cosas…

—Ya lo había notado —comentó ella sin malicia—. No eres como los otros chicos.

—El caso es que cada día venía decidido a comprarte una flor y entregártela. Entonces te diría lo linda que me pareces y si aceptarías salir conmigo, pero de algún modo, cuando llegaba aquí la lengua se me trababa, las manos me empezaban a sudar y… tú me hablabas de otras cosas, así que me dejaba llevar diciéndome que al día siguiente podría hacerlo. Solo que eso no pasaba. Siempre he sido un poco cobarde.

—No digas eso de ti.

—Cada día me esforzaba por escucharte y me preguntaba cuál flor de todas sería la mejor para regalarte y transmitirte mis sentimientos. Nunca me decidía —comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Por eso traje éstas…

Ante los ojos de ella, Jyou extendió el disparejo ramo de flores que había ocultado detrás de su espalda hasta ese momento. En él la que más llamó la atención de Sora fue el girasol que estaba en el centro. Tuvo el presentimiento que se trataba del mismo que había comprado la última vez que se vieron.

—Pensé que un girasol era una buena opción porque significa eres mi sol y tu cabello me hace recordar el sol, ¿sabes? No me refiero a que sea amarillo, por supuesto. Es pelirrojo, de un bonito y muy sano tono pelirrojo, como una zanahoria. No, espera, olvida eso —se desdijo de inmediato, avergonzado de la comparación—. Lo que intento decir es que tu personalidad es brillante como la de un sol —Se corrigió—. Y luego está este lirio azul que simboliza un amor tierno, o el blanco que representa un corazón tierno. Durante unos días creí que sería mejor una magnolia rosa que es la expresión de un amor tímido como yo, ¿y por qué no una margarita rosa? Si al fin y al cabo significa lo mismo. Aunque de todas, mi favorita es ésta… [2]

—Una peonia rosa —dijo Sora, identificando al instante la que Jyou señalaba—. Significa te quiero, pero soy demasiado tímido para decírtelo.

—No quiero sonar precipitado. Puede ser muy pronto para decir que te quiero, pero me gustaría quererte, si tú me das la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Jyou…

—Sé que las flores están un poco marchitas —Se lamentó—. Es que las he estado comprando en la floristería de la otra calle desde que dejé de venir. La señora que atiende es muy amable, aunque no tanto como tú, por supuesto. Ni tan…ni tan bonita. Quería que simbolizaran el tiempo que esperé para decírtelo y las oportunidades que a menudo desaprovecho, porque no quiero hacerlo más.

—Jyou —Intentó Sora de nuevo, todavía sin saber qué decir, pero aprovechando el pequeño espacio de tiempo que él le dejó.

—No tienes que responderme ahora —Le aseguró, agitando efusivamente ambas manos frente a su rostro—. Ni mañana. No tienes que responderme en lo absoluto si no quieres…

—Jyou —repitió, esta vez con una sonrisa que reflejaba la gracia que le hacía escucharlo hablar tanto. En un día normal no lo haría, pero al parecer el nerviosismo sacaba a la luz su lado parlanchín, un lado que ella no conocía hasta aquel momento.

¿Cuántos más tendría? Ansiaba conocerlos todos.

—Ya dije lo que vine a decir y es algo tarde, así que debería irme…

—¡Jyou, espera! —lo llamó con un poco más de fuerza en cuanto vio su intención de voltearse.

Él la miró, sorprendido de su exabrupto.

—Creo que hablé mucho, ¿verdad? Cuando estoy nervioso no puedo evitar hacerlo —Se excusó.

Sora pensó que tal vez esa era una de sus mejores cualidades: su sinceridad. Solo lo conocía hace un mes, pero no parecía la clase de persona que pudiera guardarse nada.

Todo lo contrario a ella que, sin embargo, junto a él se había descubierto hablando más de lo normal, o al menos más de lo que hubiera hablado con cualquier otro extraño.

—Sí.

—¿Qué… qué ibas a decir? —preguntó luego de un breve e incómodo momento en que se quedaron mirando; él no era bueno haciendo contacto visual por tanto tiempo y ya lo había demostrado antes.

—Que tú también me gustas. Y, si no entendí mal, y me estás pidiendo salir…

Jyou levantó muy lentamente la mirada desde los cordones de sus zapatos perfectamente lustrados hasta los ojos de ella, descubriendo un suave carmín en sus mejillas.

—Bueno, eso me gustaría mucho.

Un silencio se extendió entre ambos como una hiedra que se va enroscando alrededor de todo lo que encuentra a su paso.

—Pero si no quieres, yo… —Sora retomó la palabra, temiendo haber malinterpretado sus intenciones.

—No, ¡sí quiero! —gritó con más entusiasmo del necesario—. Quiero… —repitió más bajito—. Lo lamento, es que no estoy acostumbrado a que las cosas me salgan bien, ¿sabes? Así que para serte franco, no sé muy bien qué hacer ahora —Rio, y ella se contagió; al cabo de un minuto ambos lo hacían sin estar seguros de la razón.

—Entonces… —susurró Sora, instándolo a continuar.

—¡Ah, sí! Tengo éstas… —dijo extendiéndole dos papeles rectangulares que ella se apresuró a tomar.

—Esto es… —murmuró incrédula antes de volver a mirarlo sorprendida—. ¿De verdad?

Jyou asintió orgulloso.

—Dos entradas para el próximo partido entre el F.C. Tokio y el Osaka. Como dijiste que te gustaba el fútbol, pensé…

Pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Sora se lanzó hacia adelante, consiguiendo de alguna forma aferrarse a su cuello en un abrazo sorpresivo aun con el mesón entre ambos y con los varios centímetros que le sacaba el chico, consiguiendo que las mejillas de éste se colorearan.

—¡Esto es fabuloso, Jyou!

—Me…me alegra que te guste. ¿Quiere decir que irías conmigo?

—Por supuesto —Se apartó, un tanto abochornada por la forma impulsiva en que había reaccionado, sin saber que para él había resultado un descubrimiento interesante verla actuar como una cría, lejos de ese comportamiento tan sereno y maduro de siempre—. Pero… acá dice que son en primera fila, ¿cómo las conseguiste? Pensé que estaban agotadas.

—Ah, eso. ¿Recuerdas a Mimi? La chica que… bueno, ya sabes.

Sora asintió alegremente.

—Resulta que es novia de Yagami, ¿lo conoces?

—¿Yagami Taichi? —Sus ojos se agrandaron a más no poder—. ¡¿Es broma?! ¡Es uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo!

Jyou se encogió de hombros, reconociendo ser ignorante en esos temas.

—Hacen una buena pareja.

—¿Entonces él te las dio?

—No, fue Mimi. Ella está a favor de todo lo relacionado con el amor. Incluso ha llegado a creerse una hada madrina o algo por el estilo. Me las dio cuando venía para acá por si aceptabas salir conmigo. Supongo que tenía más fe en mí que yo mismo o esperaba que pudiera chantajearte con ellas —dijo medio en broma, medio en serio.

—Parece una buena amiga.

Sora decidió en ese instante que le agradaba y se sintió mal de haber sentido celos de ella. En especial ahora que sabía que habían sido totalmente injustificados.

—Lo es. Ya tengo que irme, ¿paso a las diez por ti el sábado?

—Te estaré esperando.

—Entonces nos vemos.

—Jyou… —Lo detuvo, causando que una vez más se volteara a mirarla cuando ya iba camino a la puerta—. No tienes mi dirección.

—¡Es verdad! —Reconoció, con los colores subiéndosele al rostro—. ¡Qué torpe!

Sora rio. Lo que para él le parecía torpe, a ella se le hacía tierno.

—Ten. Esta es mi tarjeta, curiosamente no te la había dado a pesar de que eres uno de mis clientes más frecuentes —dijo mientras se la extendía—. Ahí abajo está mi celular. Llámame y te daré mi dirección.

Jyou cabeceó en asentimiento y finalmente salió de la tienda. Una vez afuera se quedó mirando a Sora a través de la vidriera sin que ella se diera cuenta. Rememoró la primera vez que estuvo allí, semanas atrás, simplemente acompañando a un colega, sin sospechar lo que el destinó le tenía preparado o cómo cambiarían las cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Al final decidió que no había sido el destino, sino él mismo quien, por una vez, se forjó su propio camino, y se sintió bien consigo mismo. Había dado el primer paso para convertirse en un nuevo Jyou, uno que se arriesgaba y se atrevía a luchar por lo que quería, uno que se permitiría conocer el amor al lado de esa chica a la que en otro momento de su vida jamás se hubiera animado a hablarle.

Sora se dio cuenta de que seguía afuera y levantó una mano para despedirse. Tímidamente, él la imitó.

Sí, definitivamente era un buen cambio.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

[1] F.C. Tokio y Osaka son verdaderos equipos de fútbol japonés.

[2] Los significados de las flores no me los inventé yo. Los saqué de una página web que no pongo solo porque fanfiction siempre me borra el link.

El nombre del hospital en el que trabaja Jyou, por otra parte, sí me lo inventé yo. Lo mismo con el personaje de Takashi que no pertenece a la franquicia de Digimon.

A mi amiga secreta:

¡Riens! Espero que te haya gustado un poquito que sea. Para serte sincera, entré en pánico cuando leí el mensaje de Yax en el que estaba tu nombre porque aparte de que escribes genial, también veía bastante exigentes tus retos. Después de meditarlo un poco me decidí por éste. Ojalá que sea más o menos lo que querías leer.

A todo el que llegue hasta aquí ¡gracias!


End file.
